Accidental Actresses
by hold.my.coat
Summary: 12-year-old Anna has made a startling discovery. There is, as a matter of fact, a portal under Brooklyn Bridge.
1. Chapter 1 - Unusual Behaviour

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**I was looking through some of my old writing, and I found a piece of fanfiction that I wrote when I was 9 or 10. I realized the plot was actually not too bad, and might be worth a read.**

**This is borderline fanfiction – it revolves around the movie but has none of its characters.**

**Also keep in mind that other than a few minor edits, this was written by a kid. So, _of course_ it's going to be a bit cheesy.**

* * *

The screen went black and letters began scrolling down the screen. Anna swiched the TV off and grinned sheepishly. This was the tenth time she had watched _Kate and Leopold_. Two and a half years had passed since that night when she had seen it for the first time. Two and a half years of desperate thinking and research. Two and a half years . . . of in vain trying to find out how to find a portal.

This whole time Anna had kept trying, because of a line from a song she once heard. "Hope is my compass, and success is a reward for bravery." So every day hope lead her on.

Suddenly, Anna's heart skipped a beat. She sat down hard and her heart beat faster, faster, faster. She felt like screaming out with joy!

Like a streak of lighting Anna dashed to her room.

* * *

Dad heard thumping sounds. Anna burst into his office.

"DAD!" she exclaimed. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Dad," Anna panted. "I, er, um..." How could she tell her dad what happened to the whole world of knowledge? But how could she deny it? Anna took a deep breath.

"I want a parachute. For..." It was then that Anna realized the next gift-giving holiday was Christmas. No way, Hosea! It's JUNE!

"Uhhh, never mind." Anna ran right out of the room, blasted down the stairs, rocketed out the door and shot down the street.

Dad stared. _Hm, _he thought. _She's acting weird. I wonder what's up to her. __Time travel, maybe. _He turned back to his computer. _Well, won't be the first time._

* * *

Anna spotted her friend, Gabi, on the sidewalk. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Anna scrunched her lips together and whistled one sharp note. Gabi spun around. Anna walked over to her and looked her right into the eyes.

"What?" Gabi asked.

Anna kept staring with an expressionless face.

"What?" Gabi asked again. Anna narrowed her eyes slightly and the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward.

"Gabi... what is your biggest dream?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Anna, are you up to time travel again?"

Anna defroze her face and instantly smiled. She toppled backward onto the lawn and laughed. She swung herself up to sitting position and said happily, "Time travel or not, go ask if you can go with me to the park." Gabi disappeared into the house and was instantly back.

"Well, Mom said yes, now what?" Gabi was now smiling. She could sense something unusual happened, because Anna never did that before. Anna stood still for a moment, then dashed up to her porch. "Be right back," she disappeared into her house.

Once in her room, Anna grabbed her backpack. She threw two thick folders into it. Grabbing a handful of pencils, a stapler, a calculator, and a pack of paper, she threw them in also. She emptied her Time Travel Box into a pocket in the backpack, and last of all some sticky notes and her laptop. Running down the stairs she zipped up her backpack. Anna grabbed her helmet as she flew through the door. She mounted her bike and zoomed off to the waiting Gabi.

Gabi was already on her bike with her helmet on.

Anna did a U-turn and shouted, "C'mon!" and the two zoomed off to the nearby park.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Deal

"Where are we gonna stop?" Gabi asked.

"Well, I think over there by the pine trees." Anna replied. The girls rode over, dropped their bikes, and sat down.

"So?" Gabi looked at her friend questioningly.

Anna took a deep breath. "I did it." Tears came to Anna's eyes. "I did it. I invented time travel." Then she laughed. And Gabi laughed. And they laughed and laughed and laughed and couldn't stop laughing.

Anna and Gabi finally made themselves stop laughing.

"Okay, first things first. How'd you do that?" Gabi questioned. Anna looked up.

"Well, I was watching _Kate & Leopold_. And then this idea popped into my head. I went to my room and calculated my first portal."

"To where? Ooops, I mean to when?"

Anna smiled. "Open midnight, this July 5 to midnight this July 7, to July 2001."

"Where is it?"

"Under the bridge, of course!"

"Under what bridge?"

"Uhhhhh... Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn Bridge? Anna, that's all the way in New York City!"

"Yeah, I know. So, you wanna come?"

Gabi looked at Anna strangely. "Anna, we live in Canada. How are you gonna get all the way to New York?"

"By plane, of course."

Gabi was taken aback. "How are you going to talk you parents into a trip all the way to New York?"

"No big deal. I've talked them into further trips then that. And besides, no talking into required. You just go make the money, then say, 'I wanna go to New York City,' and they say, 'Yes I know,' and then you fan out four thousand dollars and say, 'I wanna go to New York City!'"

Gabi was laughing hard by now, so Anna laughed too.

"Okay, okay, but how are you, I mean we, going to earn _four thousand dollars_ by _next month_?"

Anna unzipped her backpack and took a folder out.

"Business Plans," Gabi read.

Anna smiled again. "My grandpa is a businessman, and he was impressed. Right now it's my worst one. Only fifty dollars a day."

Gabi jumped. "ONLY!?"

"Hey, it'd take nearly three months to earn four thousand. My other one is one hundred twenty a day washing bikes, so..." Anna took out her calculator and pressed some buttons.

"In 34 days we could earn $4,080! And that is if only I'm the boss. If we both work that would take only 17 days!"

Gabi was overwhelmed. "How?"

"By hiring kids to do the work!"

Gabi pressed her lips together. "I don't think there are a lot of people who would want their bikes washed."

"Hmmm... you're right. We can adapt that to..."

"Maybe weeding?" Gabi suggested.

"Weeding... how about just gardening?"

"Yes!"

"Idea completed." Anna looked at her watch. "Start tomorrow, OK? It's dinner time."

"Okay then, let's go home."

"Meet you here at 9:00 AM tomorrow morning. And remember, this is a secret between you and me. We don't want to end up in the what ever Stuart got himself into. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_And here we have to roll with some rubbish about kids earning $100 dollars a day. I didn't realize how amusing that is until now. I hope you find it amusing too… If not, I'm probably wasting everybody's time here._**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Parent Part

It was a week later. Anna had started a weeding business and Gabi was in charge of planting, because they decided it would bring more money. Anna took her bike every day to a park in another neighbourhood two miles away while Gabi did business in their own neighbourhood.

Gabi and Anna were up on the hill at Beacham Park again when Gabi said,

"This is all fun and everything, but we completely forgot to check the actual ticket prices. What if we have more than what we need?"

"Well, you can never have too much money! We'll still need to buy stuff for our trip, like parachutes."

"Parachutes? Why?"

"To be on the safe side when jumping off the bridge."

"Oh. Okay." Gabi paused, deciding not comment on that. What would she comment, anyway? That this was ridiculous? Everything about this all was ridiculous. "Why don't we write down a list of what we'll need?"

"That's called a budget. But, great idea!"

Anna got her laptop out.

"So, it will be the thing, its cost, and how much money we will have left. We'll need tickets, so that's one." Anna said.

"Where are we gonna stay? I don't know anyone in New York City."

"Oh, no," Anna groaned. Then she suddenly stopped. "Wait a second! I've got a e-pal from New York! We'll send her an email when we have everything ready and my parents find out about the trip. To the next?"

"Parachutes?"

Anna typed it in.

"Taxi?"

Anna nodded as she typed it in.

"How much for the plane tickets?" Gabi asked.

"Well, let's see."

After a few minutes of silence Anna broke it.

"Gabi! Woohoo! Only three hundred dollars per person!"

The girls jumped up and cheered. Then Anna stopped. "Uh, Gabi. I think the time has come for the 'parent part'."

Gabi shrugged.

"Well, one thing," Anna warned.

"To parents, this is nothing, absolutely nothing but a New York City trip. No, absolutely NO! time travel at all!"

"But...Anna..."

"What?"

"Parents. We are supposed to trust them...they are our friends...they help us do the right thing..." Gabi's voice trailed off. Anna got a pained look on her face.

"I know. I know that. But this is an extremely fragile situation. We wouldn't tell a stranger, would we? Even friends? Most likely not. Parents?" Anna looked sad again, and shook her head slowly.

"At least not for the moment. Maybe later. Okay?"

Gabi shrugged and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go home and start."

* * *

Anna took a deep breath and went inside her house. Her 4-year-old brother was watching cartoons in the living room, but her mom was in the kitchen. Anna walked up to her and smiled.

"I want to go to New York City!"

"Anna, you told me that a hundred times already. I said, we will when we have the money," Mom said.

"Okay, skip the money. Say we have it. What do you do next?"

"Anna. Why right now?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"Okay, you wanna know why?" Anna fished a $50 bill from her pocket. "Because I have about 50 of these."

Mom stopped chopping and turned around at Anna. "You what?" When she finally regained her voice, she started dealing up.

"By yourself?! I don't want to go with Timmy."

"With Gabi?"

"Does she want to?" Anna nodded.

"If it is okay with her parents. Where are you gonna stay?"

"At Katie's?"

Anna's e-pal's mom and her mom were good friends. They had been roommates in university.

"…Alright, then."

Anna jumped up with a whoop. "Thanks, Mom! I'll go see if it's okay!" She ran out the door and told Gabi everything.

"C'mon, let's see if it's okay!" And, miraculously, it was.


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparations

Anna and Gabi were back up on the hill.

"So that will be $600 for tickets." Gabi said. Anna started typing but then stopped.

"How about return tickets?" she added.

"Oh, right. Then that's $1,200?"

"No, silly. They almost always give deals for returns. I'm gonna text my mom to ask the ticket prices." Anna said.

ANNA: Mom, how much are tickets for

two there and back?

MOM: How long do you want to stay?

Anna and Gabi looked at each other.

"I think...um...are we going to New York _just _to time travel?" Anna broke in.

"Um, maybe not. Well, say a week."

"A week for other things, I guess. Time travel doesn't take any time at all in airplane time!" Anna laughed, and Gabi joined in.

"When is that portal open again?"

"Midnight July 5 to midnight July 7. Means all Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Three days!"

ANNA: About a week around July 5.

MOM: Two tickets for July 3 3:30 and back on July 7 at 3:00 is $900.

ANNA: Reserve!

MOM: Two together?

ANNA: Yes please!

MOM: Window seat?

ANNA: Sure, but not essential.

MOM: Reserved!

Anna high-fived Gabi and typed in the price.

* * *

The two friends were at the sports shop, looking at parachutes.

"How on earth are we going to choose the right one?" Anna whispered.

"I guess we should ask the clerk," Gabi whispered back.

Anna leaned against the wall with an elbow. "What is the best parachute to jump off Brooklyn Bridge?" she said sarcastically.

Gabi sat down hard and started thinking.

"What is the height of Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Hmmm...276 feet, I think."

Gabi whistled a note of satisfaction and started heading towards a staff member, but Anna stopped her.

"Look here!"

There was a two-parachute pack that said '300 feet' lying on the shelf.

"Great!" Gabi exclaimed. "It's...AAHHH! It's two _thousand _dollars!"

Anna glanced at the price tag then thumped her head on the wall. "We have less than $1,000!" she whined. Then Anna took her head off the wall and took Gabi's arm.

"Hold on, what? It's only June 20! We still have two weeks!" Anna giggled.

"Anyway, come on let's get back to worrrk!"

With that they went right out the door.

Anna and Gabi had learned their lesson and worked another week. They had more money now, and were back shopping. They had already bought the parachutes.

"I have a feeling something's missing." Gabi said.

"Hmm..." Anna thought hard. "Backpacks..."

Gabi was already heading to Walmart.

At Walmart they bought two large backpacks.

"Shopping makes me hungry. Let's go grab something to eat," Anna declared.

They bought two burgers they sat down to eat. Anna unwrapped her burger, then pulled the budget and a pencil out of her purse. She scribbled on the cost of the backpacks, then said, "Gabi, you have two suitcases, right?"

"Yeah, the ones I used for Guatemala."

"Me too. What else?"

Anna and Gabi sat still and thought hard. Then Anna broke the silence. "Make this easy. Packing list!" Anna pushed the budget back into her purse and pulled out two blank sheets of paper and another pencil. She threw a pencil and a paper to Gabi and took the other pencil. "Let's start individually, then talk each other's list over and copy them onto one, then underline everything we need to buy."

That is what they did, and ended up buying a battery pack, four notebooks, two travel-sized hygiene kits, and a few other things. Then they split all the things, deciding who would take what.

"I'll take the parachutes!" Anna copied that on her list.

"I'll take the batteries." Gabi wrote it on her list.

And it went on until everything was divided.

"Time to go start packing!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Here in New York

It was July 3 noon. Gabi and Anna were at the airport.

"Goodbye!"

"See you in a week's time!"

"Bye!" Anna and Gabi said back.

They got their boarding passes and went on to security check. When Anna went through the metal detector, it turned red. The smaller one stopped at her thigh. Anna put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dime.

"Oops, I forgot this was in here. Nah, I don't need it."

Gabi giggled as she lifted their carry-ons off the belt and headed for the boarding gate. By the time they were there, Anna and Gabi were laughing hard.

"Why are we laughing?" Anna questioned.

"Oh, I just... can't... believe... what we did!"

"What exactly?" Anna cocked her head.

"Everything." Gabi whispered, and they both started laughing again.

Soon enough, they scanned their boarding passes and sat down on the plane. Soon the plane started moving. It went faster, and faster, and then they were in the air. Anna stared out of the window until the clouds covered everything. Then she put on Flight Tracking.

"Are we there yet?" Gabi pretended to scowl.

"Nooo!" Anna giggled.

"Why don't we watch a movie then?"

"Nothin' but good ol' _Kate & Leopold_!" Anna retorted, grinning. Gabi took her remote and pressed on 'Movies'. She scrolled down, then back up.

"Nope, nothing."

Anna pulled out her laptop. "Problem solved!" she exclaimed.

Gabi frowned. "Um, there's no Wifi for that."

"Oh, right." The girls both laughed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Gabi inquired.

"Nothin' but… hmm..." Anna pulled out a notebook and a pencil from her backpack. "Better do that or we'll have no proof!" she announced.

Gabi hid a grin as she pulled a notebook and a pencil from _her_ backpack. They both wrote down the past experiences, from the very day Anna invented time travel.

* * *

Soon enough the voice of the flight attendant sounded all over the plane. "Please buckle your seats and lift your trays. We will be landing in New York City in half an hour." Anna gave out a noise that sounded like a squeal, a shout, and a laugh all in one, then buckled her seat.

The plane wheels hit the ground. The plane went slower, and slower, and then it stopped. Anna laughed and hi-fived Gabi. "Face it, we _are_ in New York City!" Anna giggled. "Hey, remember the day I told you this and you thought I was crazy?"

Gabi nodded and laughed. "But now..."

"We are here, here! Here in New York! Half of our Great Adventure is over!" Anna sang loudly. Gabi joined the singing. "We are here, here! Here in New York! I'm so glad we're doing this!"

They continued singing as they pulled their carry-ons out from the over-head bin and marched out of the plane, the people around them shaking their heads.

As soon as they got their suitcases at the baggage claim they marched out of the airport, still singing loudly, "We are here, here! Here in New York City! The home of Brooklyn Bridge!" Suddenly Anna stopped singing.

"Uh, Gabi. Have you ever been here before?"

"New York City? No."

"Then how on earth are we gonna catch a taxi?"

Gabi shrugged. Anna started thinking.

"Good ol' _Kate and Leopold_ solves every problem! You just raise your arm up high! Remember how Kate did that?" Gabi already had her arm raised, and a taxi stopped next to them. "Nice problem-solving!" Gabi whispered as they got in.

Soon they were at Katie's apartment.

"Hey Anna! You were quick! The plane landed only an hour ago!" Katie exclaimed.

Anna laughed. "What do you want? Everyone stepped out of our way!"

"Why?" Katie asked

"We were singing very, very loudly!"

All three girls exploded with laughter.

"Okay, never mind. Katie, this is my friend, Gabi. Gabi, this is Katie." Anna introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Katie said. "Well, come in!"


	6. Chapter 6 - The Jump of Jumps

It was July 5 at 6:02 in the morning. Neither Anna nor Gabi could sleep. Who could sleep, knowing a time travel portal was open a few miles away?

Anna poked her friend. "Why don't we get ready?" she whispered.

"Sure." They carefully, quietly slid out of their sleeping bags.

"Parachutes, check." They both carefully put their parachutes into their backpacks

"Money?" Gabi held up her wallet.

"Make sure it was made 2001 or earlier, or it will cause suspicion." Anna warned. They skimmed through their wallets.

"Camera, check. Food, check. Blankets, check. Portal description, check."

"All ready! Now what?"

Anna walked over to Katie and poked her. Katie opened her eyes, and Anna put her finger to her lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. Katie sat up.

"I guess..."

"This is very important. Don't tell anyone. No one at all.

"…Okay."

"Nobody in the whole world knows it, except Gabi and me, and now you. And that should stay like that for a while."

Katie looked at Anna.

"I have invented time travel."

Katie was frozen still.

"That is why we came here. There is a portal under Brooklyn Bridge, and it is open right now."

Katie was just plain dumb-folded. "Uhhh...okay."

"Bye. We gotta go."

Before Katie could rub the sleep out of her eyes and fully take in what her e-pal guest had just said, Anna and Gabi put on their backpacks and hurried into the morning.

They grabbed a quick breakfast at a café before they hurried to Brooklyn Bridge.

"Ho! I didn't know Brooklyn Bridge was so big!" Anna exclaimed.

"Okay...be...calm…." Anna breathed as they both put their parachutes on. She stepped out onto the girder and took a wobbly step. Gabi followed. Step by step, they were over the girder. "Okay, ready, set, GO!" Anna pushed off the metal and let herself fall. The fall of her dreams. The fall through a portal. Suddenly she heard a scream. Not a scream of excitement. A scream of fear. It was Gabi's.

"MY PARACHUTE'S NOT OPENING!" Anna glanced over. Sure enough, Gabi's parachute was just drooping on her backpack. Gabi was free-falling. It took Anna one moment to realize that she was, too! And the water of East River was coming closer, and closer…


	7. Chapter 7 - A Paradox?

Anna opened her eyes. No, she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't in bed at all. She was sitting down, with her backpack to support her, in the middle of an empty street! Anna carefully moved one part at a time to make sure she didn't break anything. Other than a bit of a sore behind, her body seemed to have escaped the fall unscathed. Bit strange, that – now that she thought of it, 300 feet wasn't that short of a distance. But, she could only be glad. She stood up, dusted off her jeans, and walked over to Gabi, who was only a few feet away.

"You okay?" Anna asked. Gabi opened her eyes and looked around.

"Yeah." She stood up "So, where are we?" Gabi queried.

"New York City."

Gabi suppressed a snort. "I mean, when are we?"

"When are we what?" Anna messed.

At that, Gabi couldn't hold it in. They had potentially travelled in time just twenty seconds ago, and Anna was already making stupid jokes about time travel.

"To be honest, I'm not that sure." Anna finally responded. "Although, given that we survived 300 feet of freefall and landed on concrete, I'm fairly sure we went through the portal."

"Let's go walk around," Gabi suggested.

* * *

Anna and Gabi were strolling around Central Park, still wondering whether it was 2017 or 2001. "Hey look!" Gabi pointed at a little bridge. "There is a lot of people over there, let's go see what's happening!"

They walked over just as a man on a white horse with a blond woman behind him was riding up.

"I warn you, scoundrel," the man started speaking, lassoing a strap. "I was trained to ride at the King's Academy and schooled in weaponry by the palace guard. You stand no chance. Where you run, I shall ride and when you stop, the steel of this strap will be lodged in your brain."

Anna and Gabi looked at each other, and a short man ran out and dropped something. Suddenly everybody around them was clapping and cheering. Anna and Gabi stood there for a second, and then, with a glance of mutual agreement, they ran and hid behind a bush. As soon as Gabi could catch her breath, she panted,

"What on earth just happened?"

"That was _Kate and Leopold_ filming. If it was the shot they kept, we just had a time travel accident!"

"WHAT!? You mean to say we're on _Kate and Leopold_ now?"

Anna shrugged. "At least it's not a paradox."

"What exactly is a paradox? 'Cause we weren't in the movie, now we are in it, and it's still July 5, 2001 all along!"

Anna thought for a moment, then exploded with laughter. "You know, my mom and dad are just married a year ago! And they have no idea we're here! And even our parents back in 2017 have no idea we're here!"

They were now both laughing.

"Laughing at the effects of time travel!"

"And at the effects of a secret!"

"Okay what should we do now?"

"Hmm..." Anna scratched the nape of her neck. "What were we going to do here, anyway? We've barely been here an hour and already we've messed with time. Maybe- hold on, Katie. Katie will never believe us. She'll think we're nuts. We need some proof."

Gabi looked up at the skyscrapers. Particularly, a pair that wasn't about to be around for much longer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a reminder: When this was written, 2017 was years in the future.**

**Also, I realize 9/11 is a sensitive subject for many people, so I've toned it down from how blunt and direct it was in the original.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Absolute Truth

It was the afternoon when the two time-travellers had arrived, but it was turning dark by the time they had done their full share of 2001 sight-seeing.

"Good thing the time was a bit offset," Anna remarked. "We need to go back at night. It's way too crowded in the daytime"

They hurried back to Brooklyn Bridge, strapping on the parachutes in a hurry.

"In case anyone asks, we're BASE jumping," Anna muttered under her breath.

"A 12- and a 13-year-old?"

"Well… let's hurry up then!"

Anna clipped the last attachment into place. Stepping out more confidently, almost running, across the girder, they both stepped off the bridge.

The parachutes opened this time. When they landed, Gabi looked up.

"Hey, the World Trade Center is still there!"

Anna frowned. "It was the parachutes! The portal works only for objects travelling at a minimum of 40 m/s. I totally forgot about that! But that means, the portal also slowed us, so we… well, so we wouldn't die."

Both girls took their parachutes off, climbed back onto Brooklyn Bridge, and jumped off again.

"There we go!" Gabi exclaimed, as they got to their feet in broad daylight.

* * *

When Katie answered the door, Anna and Gabi immediately put their fingers to their lips and came in. Once they closed the door behind themselves, in Katie's bedroom, all three sat down.

Katie was eager to know how her two guests were going to explain that morning. "So, what happened?"

Anna nodded at Gabi.

"Well, first we went to Central Pa-" Gabi started.

Anna cut in. "No, no. First we had breakfast, then we jumped off Brooklyn Bridge and our parachutes didn't open."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Please, if you're going to make stuff up, at least make it believable!"

"This is the absolute truth, Katie!" Anna retorted. "Then we landed, and went to Central Park."

"And we accidentally got onto _Kate and Leopold_." Gabi added. "You just wait and see!"

"And," Anna continued, "We visited the World Trade Center."

Katie frowned. "Show me a proof."

Anna pulled out her phone, and right in front of Katie's face appeared Anna and Gabi, with the WTC in the background.

Katie looked up. "H-h-how d-did you d-do th-this?" she stuttered.

Anna shrugged. "We already told you."

Katie looked very confused and slightly frightened, so Anna sat down next to her.

"Listen, Katie, everything is alright. Remember how we started exchanging letters? It was when we were ten years old. My hobby was to try to invent time travel. I kept updating you with my progress. I tried and tried, for two years, in vain. Then, on June 12 this year, I was watching _Kate and Leopold_. Suddenly it hit me how to do it. I calculated a portal, and I was determined to get here in time to try it out. I told Gabi my secret, and together we earned enough money to pay for the plane to here." Anna paused. "You know, you don't have to be afraid, Katie. It makes perfect sense. You know, as they say, where there is a will, there is a way. I had a will, I found a way. Opening up and trying new things, believing in yourself, and being determined are the keys to success."

Both Katie and Gabi were listening intensely.

"So it makes perfect sense. If you don't want to believe it, I'm not going to try to make you.. I just want you to understand that I'm not one of those stupid pretenders. I'm not a pretender. I'm serious. I did it – we did it, and that's all there is to it."

Katie looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, without words, she got up and went right up to her closet. She threw out a backpack and marched to her dresser, picking the backpack up. She took her camera off the dresser and her wallet out of a drawer and dropped both into the backpack. From a different drawer, she fished out a couple candy bars. She also dropped that in her backpack. She threw the backpack on the floor and went right out the door.

Anna and Gabi looked at each other and shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9 - An Obvious Occurance

The door of the bedroom opened, and Katie walked in with a few pieces of clothes in her arms. Still without words she dropped them into her backpack, threw it to the door, and sat down. She looked at Anna. "I believe it and I want to do it."

Before Anna had any time to process the statement or even gape, the door opened again.

"Want to do what?"

All three girls looked up. It was Katie's mom, Mrs. Wendell.

Katie perked up. "Oh hi Mom! You were just in time! May we go for a walk… on Brooklyn Bridge?"

"I think you may not be able to do that."

"Why not?"

"A pedestrian spotted someone jumping off, and the police are looking for the person – or the body of the person – who jumped off."

Anna gasped and facepalmed. "I should have guessed!"

Mrs. Wendell looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Have you ever watched _Kate & Leopold_?"

Wendell backed away. "Well, yes..."

Gabi poked her. Hard. Her next words were on the tip of her tongue before she could even think, but Anna turned her head to look at her friend. Gabi shook her head at her. Anna took a moment to realize. Oh no. How was she going to explain this one?

"Well... we just thought we could take a look at the bridge because _Kate & Leopold_ is my favourite movie and Brooklyn Bridge is an exciting place in it..." Anna covered up.

"Yeah, mom," Katie added, "And it would be a great idea if we could go the right now, because it is an exciting place right now! Jumping off Brooklyn Bridge! Police!"

Needless to say, Mrs. Wendell wasn't too pleased, but they did manage to get out of the house.

* * *

The three girls were nearing Brooklyn Bridge.

"So, are we going to be adventurous or not?" Katie questioned.

Anna smiled to herself. Just a few short months ago she had been an ordinary Canadian girl who had her wagon hitched to a star but wouldn't risk a lot. But now…

She quickly shook those thoughts off. "Duh, I know better than to do that."

"Do what?" Gabi inquired.

"Sumptin' crazy."

"Like..."

"Like telling the police what I nearly told your mom before you stopped me."

Katie grabbed Anna. "Don't you dare."

"Okay, I won't." Anna jerked free.

They walked up to the scene. Suddenly Katie couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Anna pretended to raise her eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

Katie ran back down the sidewalk, still laughing. Gabi looked at Anna with a look that showed she was about to do the same. Anna stared at her with pretended confusion. But after a moment, they both couldn't hold it in anymore. The two friends ran, laughing, after Katie.

They had just finished laughing, walking down a path in Central Park. Anna wiped a tear out of her eyes.

"I've never felt so happy in my whole entire life. I finally did it." She high-fived Gabi, and then Katie. Then she stopped and looked at them both.

"The ones who are crazy enough to think they can change the world are the ones who do," she quoted, "and we, apparently, did!"

"We did it more than it meant," Gabi pointed out. "What do you think? Do you think anyone will know what happened anytime soon?"

Anna grinned from ear to ear. "We'll have to find out!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilouge

Anna and Gabi were back at home in Canada for over a month now. Things were going back to normal. But Anna and Gabi, of course, never forgot the secret of Brooklyn Bridge. They just couldn't bring themselves to tell the world. Not yet.

This evening, Anna and her parents were having a movie night, watching _Kate & Leopold_ again.

"I warn you, scoundrel," Leopold said, lassoing a strap. "I was trained to ride at the King's Academy and schooled in weaponry by the palace guard. You stand no chance. Where you run, I shall ride and when you stop, the steel of this strap will be lodged in your brain." Anna's heart beat fast. This was the scene. The short man ran out and dropped something. Anna couldn't stand it any longer. She hit the pause button as fast as she could and said, "I-I need to use the bathroom." Dad nodded, and Anna ran to the bathroom. _I have to go back, I have to... I'm ready. _Anna slowly went down the stairs, back to the TV room.

"Anna."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Look carefully at the screen."

Anna blinked. On the screen, right in the middle, was she and Gabi, looking straight forward with huge eyes! Anna drew a huge breath. And then she exploded.

"Anna! Is that what you were doing in New York?!" Dad blew up.

Anna kept laughing and laughing. "Yes, yes, yes! The answer is yes!"

And at the top of the stairs appeared Gabi, grinning widely.

The time had come. The time was now.


End file.
